A simple vista
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: A simple vista John podía notar que el hermano de Sherlock era gay, y no es que estuviera interesado en él, pero tampoco podía evitar uno que otro coqueteo


A simple vista

Mientras subía las escaleras del 221B John podía escuchar a su compañero de piso en una acalorada discusión con otra persona acerca de la cual no identificaba la voz. Al entrar en la sala vio sentado en su sofá favorito a un hombre elegantemente ataviado en un fino traje gris de tres piezas.

La manera en la que el Caballero estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas de forma tan femenina, con una de sus manos apoyada en la cintura en forma de jarra y la otra acomodada delicadamente encima de su rodilla gritaba a simple vista "gay", con lo cual por su puesto el doctor no tenía ningún problema, de hecho, él era bisexual, pero la obviedad en sus modales llamó su atención.

El doctor paso algunos segundos examinando al invitado sin perderse ningún detalle, no dándose cuenta de que Sherlock estaba parado frente a la ventana observándolo con curiosidad, el hombre volteó a ver al recién llegado, se paró casi de inmediato y se acercó con una sonrisa y la mano extendida a manera de saludo, John no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el contoneo de éste al caminar.

—Me imagino que tú debes ser el famoso Doctor Watson, es un placer al fin poder conocerte, soy Mycroft Holmes hermano de Sherlock.

—Un placer –dijo John sintiendo la suavidad en la mano de Mycroft.

—Doctor Watson…

—John, por favor llámame John.

—John, espero que puedas ayudarme a hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano.

—Deja a John afuera de esto Mycroft –dijo Sherlock con un bufido.

—El siguiente mes es el aniversario de bodas de nuestros padres y es de suma importancia que los dos estemos presentes en la cena que se celebrará en su casa –continuó el pelirrojo sin hacerle caso a su hermano.

—Aburrido.

—Sherlock….

—Descuida Mycroft, yo me encargaré de que esté ahí –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta, guiñándole un ojo.

Sherlock volteo a ver a John con incredulidad.

—Traidor –fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de acostarse en el sillón a manera de berrinche dándoles la espalda.

El doctor sonrió ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

John le ofreció una taza de té a Mycroft y esté lo acompañó a la cocina, dónde platicaron durante un rato más. El rubio estaba fascinado con los finos movimientos del político; la manera en la que apoyaba su barbilla en la mano, las sonrisas coquetas, la forma casi sugerente de tomar el té, y no era que súbitamente hubiera quedado flechado ante los encantos del mayor de los Holmes, era solo que le parecía interesante el hecho de que alguien con su porte y clase social fuera tan descarado en sus modales.

Una vez que el político se fue Sherlock enfrentó a John recriminándole que se haya puesto del lado de su hermano, pero el doctor terminó por poner al pelinegro en su lugar.

Después de un rato, John no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No sabía que tu hermano fuera…

—Si, lo es –lo cortó Sherlock antes de que John terminara de hablar.

—Si, bueno es bastante obvio.

—Lo sé –volvió a hablar Sherlock claramente molesto antes de tomar un vaso con agua.

—¿Y por qué te molesta? Tú también lo eres….. ¿cierto? –dijo John inseguro.

—Por supuesto que sí –contestó ofendido con el ceño fruncido–, pero él está por encima de mí, siempre es Mycroft quien se lleva los elogios.

—Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto, tú también tienes lo tuyo –contestó John con una sonrisa insinuante.

—Lo sé John pero si Mycroft aparece, yo desaparezco, es como si me volviera invisible, siempre termina por acaparar toda la atención, a nadie le interesa lo que yo tenga que decir, siempre es a él a quien quieren escuchar…. He vivido bajo su sombra toda mi vida.

—Me parece que estás exagerando, aunque si es de llamar la atención su manera de hablar y de….

—¡Obviamente! –gritó Sherlock exasperado sin saber lo que su compañero iba a decir a continuación– bastaron unos minutos en la cocina contigo y ya te tiene hipnotizado.

—Oye no, que tampoco es así, Sherlock…

Y antes de que el doctor pudiera terminar de hablar el detective se fue a su habitación encerrándose en ella.

La siguiente vez que John vio a Mycroft fue en la oficina de éste en el Club Diógenes, Sherlock estaba tras los pasos de una red de tratantes y su hermano tenía importante información al respecto.

El pelirrojo se balanceaba mientras caminaba a su escritorio, John se humedeció los labios con la lengua, no podía negarlo, le encantaba ver caminar a Mycroft. Éste tomó un sobre el cual contenía los documentos que Sherlock necesitaba, al momento de extendérselo a su hermano John pudo apreciar las impecables manos del político, estaba seguro de que nunca antes había visto unas manos mejor cuidadas, uñas brillantes y perfectamente recortadas, a simple vista se notaba que seguido se hacía la manicura.

Mycroft y Sherlock intercambiaban deducciones y compartieron datos. Ver a ese par hablar era todo un espectáculo, en algunos puntos el político corregía y guiaba a su hermano, en momentos como ese el detective olvidaba cualquier rivalidad que pudiera tener con el pelirrojo y seguía sus consejos sin protestar, eran como mentor y discípulo, John estaba agradecido de ser una de las pocas personas que tenía el placer de presenciarlo.

Después de casi una hora abandonaron la oficina de Mycroft. John descubrió que se sentía extrañamente cómodo cerca del político, no pudiendo evitar cierto coqueteo; una sonrisa aquí, un guiño allá, de alguna manera esa parte que siempre mantenía reprimida salía a la luz.

Unas semanas después Sherlock y John llegaron a un baldío donde se acababa de cometer un asesinato, Greg había pedido su ayuda debido a que las circunstancias eran muy extrañas. Para sorpresa de John el hermano de Sherlock se encontraba en el lugar hablando con Greg, la manera en la que el político se recargaba sobre su paraguas ladeando la cadera era sumamente sensual.

John no necesitaba ser un Holmes para notar a simple vista que Mycroft y Greg estaban involucrados; Greg se veía feliz y no dejaba de sonreírle al político mientras que éste tocaba con delicadeza el brazo del inspector, la situación era demasiado obvia, a final de cuentas Lestrade se acababa de divorciar y el mayor de los Holmes estaba de muy buen ver, John se sintió feliz por él, no había tenido un buen matrimonio y el Inspector merecía ser feliz.

Tan pronto como el pelirrojo vio llegar a su hermano y al doctor, se acercó a saludar para después retirarse.

—Por un momento pensé que el MI6 estaría involucrado en el homicidio –dijo John a modo de broma mientras veía a Mycroft alejarse.

—¿Lo dices por Mycroft? Me imagino que solo habrá venido a saludar a Greg.

—Entiendo –contestó John con una sonrisa de complicidad que Sherlock no supo cómo interpretar.

Durante todo el trayecto en tren de Londres a Surrey John tuvo que soportar el mal humor de su mejor amigo, éste no dejaba de quejarse por tener que asistir al aniversario de sus padres, alegando que habían mil cosas mejores que podía hacer como, por ejemplo; investigar sobre la reacción que los suéteres de John tenían a diversas substancias y averiguar cuál era más flamable, analizar la composición de algunos detergentes o incluso sentarse junto al rubio a ver alguna de las absurdas películas de espías que tanto le gustaban.

Cuando al fin llegaron un elegante carro los esperaba a fuera de la estación, por la manera en la que Sherlock saludó al chofer John supuso que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para la familia, solamente pasarían una noche fuera por lo que únicamente traían una mochila cada uno.

El trayecto fue un poco más corto de lo que el rubio esperaba, apenas estaba empezando a disfrutar de las estrechas calles con casas tipo Tudor a los lados, cuando entraron en un solitario camino rodeado de árboles que los condujo frente a una hermosa mansión de ladrillo rojo y enredaderas que cubrían una parte de la fachada. John sabía que Sherlock provenía de una familia adinerada, pero ésta era la primera vez que conocería el lugar en el que creció, así como al resto de su familia.

Apenas habían puesto un pie adentro de la mansión cuando una guapa mujer rubia, que era apenas un par de centímetros más baja que Sherlock, salió a saludarlos, por un momento John temió que pudiera romperle una costilla debido a lo efusivo de su abrazo y lo musculoso de sus brazos, no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba, simplemente dijo que se llamaba Kelly y John pensó que tal vez era alguna amiga de la familia, lo único que Sherlock le comentó sobre ella fue que era instructora de yudo y trabajaba para Seguridad Nacional.

Comieron algunos bocadillos mientras que poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, tampoco es que fueran muchos en realidad; el único hermano de la Señora Holmes, un primo del Señor Holmes, un par de amigos de la familia y por supuesto Greg, para John no fue una sorpresa verlo ahí, si estaba con Mycroft era lógico que lo acompañara en un evento como ese, lo curioso era que hubiera llegado sin él.

Unos minutos antes de que todos comenzaran a pasar a la mesa el mayor de los Holmes hizo acto de presencia, Kelly que había estado sentada en un sillón platicando animadamente con quien le habían presentado como el tío Rudy, se paró de golpe y corrió a los brazos del pelirrojo, quien no dudo en tomarla por la cintura y besarla en los labios.

—Por poco y no llegas, me tenías preocupada.

—Lo siento las cosas se complicaron un poco, pero ya estoy aquí –contestó con una sonrisa mirando con adoración a la mujer.

John se quedó estático, los colores se le bajaron, la boca se le secó e instintivamente se agarró de lo primero que tuvo a la mano para no caerse, lo cual fue el brazo de Sherlock quien volteó a verlo preocupado, la expresión en la cara del doctor era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—¿John estás bien? ¿qué ocurre John?...¿John? –volvió a preguntar poniéndole una mano en el hombro al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

—Necesito aire.

El rubio salió de la estancia y unos segundos más tarde lo alcanzaron Greg y Sherlock quien se disculpó con los invitados antes de abandonar la habitación.

John se encontraba en el jardín a unos pasos de la entrada con una bolsa de papel en las manos que había tomado de la cocina antes de salir, dentro de la cual no dejaba de inhalar y exhalar de forma acelerada.

—¿John que pasó? Te cayó mal algún bocadillo –preguntó el detective.

—¿El vino? Porque en lo personal me supo un poco amargo –dijo Greg.

—El vino no tiene nada de malo Greg, lo que pasa es que últimamente lo único que tomas es cerveza, te falta entrenar más el paladar.

—¿Me estás diciendo ignorante?

—En cuanto a vinos se refiere si.

El inspector estaba dispuesto a continuar con la discusión, pero en ese momento John habló por primera vez desde que saliera de la casa.

—Mycroft besó a esa mujer –dijo con incredulidad.

—Si, es su esposa ¿que tiene de malo? –contestó el pelinegro.

—¿Su esposa? –los ojos de John se abrieron aún más–, pero él….. y tú –señaló a Greg–, no, eso no es posible, porque a simple vista… –John se quedó con la boca abierta recordando todos los movimientos de Mycroft, sus poses y ¡sus coqueteos! Demonios que había estado coqueteando con Mycroft Holmes como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—¿John? –hablo nuevamente Sherlock después de algunos segundos en los que el doctor había quedado en silencio.

—Pero tu dijiste que era gay.

—¿Cuándo dije yo eso?

—Cuando lo conocí en el departamento.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que fuera gay –contestó el pelinegro haciendo memoria sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

—Yo te pregunté….y tú dijiste que si, que siempre robaba la atención y era bastante obvio.

—Yo hablaba sobre su inteligencia, Mycroft es un genio, mucho más inteligente que yo.

—Lo, lo sé, pero….

—¿Pensaste que era gay? –preguntó el detective un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno si tuvo un par de experiencias en el pasado –hablo Lestrade ganándose una mirada severa de Sherlock.

—Es bisexual pero al final se decidió por una mujer.

—Pero su forma de caminar, su manera de pararse, la forma en que acomoda con delicadeza su mano bajo la barbilla…

—Mi hermano es de modales refinados y tal vez esté más en contacto con su lado femenino que nosotros –contestó exasperado en voz alta.

John miraba a Sherlock sintiéndose avergonzado por la manera en que se había estado comportando últimamente.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano? –contestó de golpe el pelinegro.

—¿Qué? No, de hecho, yo pensé que estaba con Greg.

—¿Por qué conmigo? –saltó de pronto el Inspector quien hasta el momento había observado divertido la discusión.

—Te fue a visitar a la escena del crimen y tú parecías feliz de que estuviera ahí.

—Es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde que yo iba en la preparatoria y solo fue a ver cómo me encontraba debido a que había estado muy deprimido por lo de mi divorcio.

—Tu querías que mi hermano fuera gay –volvió a hablar Sherlock con tono divertido.

—No, no es eso, es solo que a simple vista me parecía muy obvio.

—Ahora entiendo porque te comportabas de forma tan extraña cuando él estaba cerca –dijo el pelinegro recordando todas las veces que John y Mycroft habían convivido–. Así que no eres gay –dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Greg soltara una carcajada.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y John quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

En ese momento Siger salió a averiguar si John se encontraba mejor, su hijo le aseguró que todo estaba bien y Lestrade acompañó al Señor Holmes de vuelta a la mansión dejando a Sherlock y John solos.

El detective apretó con cariño el hombro del doctor.

—Tranquilo John no pasa nada, pero me será muy difícil borrar esta conversación de mi palacio mental –dijo riendo un poco.

—Cállate –contestó el doctor sin voltearlo a ver.

—Vamos adentro, mi madre estará impaciente por comenzar a servir la cena y no empezarán sin nosotros.

Ambos dieron la vuelta y caminaron rumbo al vestíbulo, pero antes de entrar Sherlock giró en dirección a John.

—Por cierto, si te sirve de consuelo yo si soy gay –dijo el detective con un guiño y una sonrisa pícara.

John volteó a verlo con la boca abierta quedándose parado por unos segundos sin saber qué hacer.

Al entrar al comedor Sherlock platicaba animadamente con Greg, el lugar de John se encontraba junto a ellos, por lo que sabía que sería una velada bastante incómoda ya que el detective y el inspector no perderían oportunidad alguna para burlarse de él, pero por otro lado, tenía toda la noche para descubrir que tan lejos podían llegar sus coqueteos con Sherlock.


End file.
